kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Skull Rider
Kamen Rider Skull may refer to any of the following characters. Sokichi narumi.jpeg| Sokichi Narumi|link=Sokichi Narumi Father Roberto Shijima.jpg| Father Roberto Shijima (Movie War 2010)|link=Father Roberto Shijima AR Soukichi Narumi.jpg| Sokichi Narumi (A.R. World) (Movie War 2010)|link=Sokichi Narumi (A.R. World) Kamen Rider Skull Crystal is the incomplete form of Skull that first appears in the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W featuring Skull: Movie War Core. It differs from Kamen Rider Skull's standard form in that the helmet is iridescent and it lacks the S-shaped "crack". Skull Crystal is able to attack by releasing energy from his chest in the shape of a large purple skull that can bite opponents. This form is named after the crystal skulls. Default Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 110kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2t *'Kicking Power': 6.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6.3s With the use of the Lost Driver '''and the '''Skull Memory, Sokichi transforms into Kamen Rider Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. It is revealed that he was the original user of the quote , a quote now used by his successor. Skull's motif is that of a human skull and the letter S. Like Skull Rider, Skull appears to be a homeage to Skull Man, Shotaro Ishinomori's previous creation, who was adapted for the creation of Kamen Rider 1. Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack , the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. In Skull: Message to Double, Skull is shown to have a second Maximum Driver, known only as , that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. Kamen Rider Skull also appears as one of the Kamen Riders summoned by Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form and his Gekijouban Card. In this appearance, his Maximum Drive attack is a generic Rider Kick, similar to Rider 1's famous somersault and kick attack, but with a purple swirling energy around Skull's right foot. In Ganbaride, the name of Skull's generic Rider Kick is . Equipment & Ability Equipment 'Lost Driver' The Lost Driver is Skull's transformation belt. Sokichi received this from Shroud to combat Dopants easier. It is similar in design to the Double Driver used by Double, except for having only one Memory slot. 'Gaia Memories' Skull Memory: The Skull Memory, also called the Skeleton Memory, is the Gaia Memory used for the transformation into Kamen Rider Skull and for Maximum Drives. When placed in the Maximum Drive slot, it performs a Finisher Kick, and the Skull Memory can also be used in conjunction with his Skull Magnum. 'Skull Magnum' The Skull Magnum is a firearm similar to the Trigger Magnum in Maximum Mode used by Double. It is gained through the power of the Skull Memory its Maximum Drive called the Skull Punisher which blasts the opponent with powerful rapidfire shots. 'Memory Gadget' Skull, like Double, also used Memory Gadgets, supplied by Shroud, to combat the Dopant threat. *The is the only existing Memory Gadget in 1999, used by Soukichi Narumi as his primary weapon prior to his becoming of Skull. The Stag Phone switches between and with the use of the . When in Cell Phone Mode, it allows Kamen Rider Skull to summon the SkullGarry. 'SkullBoilder' Skull also has a modified Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle similar to Double's HardBoilder, but all black in color and with half of the "W" symbol (which makes it the "S" symbol) painted silver, to represent Skull's Lost Driver. It is armed with a series of guns called the . 'SkullGarry' The is a tank/garage that holds the SkullBoilder. It was created by Shroud and the vehicle later becomes Kamen Rider Double's RevolGarry after extensive redesigning. The SkullGarry only appears in the Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double'' portion of ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core. Picture Gallery (Equipment) Skullgary2.jpg|SkullGarry Skull Memory.jpg|Skull Memory 13.jpg|Skull Magnum w-ar-stagphone.jpg|Stag Phone 60.jpg|SkullBoilder WK 082.jpg|Lost Driver Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'KamenRide: Skull': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Skull possessed by Kamen Rider Decade. Unlike the others, it was sealed. Decade gave it to Shotaro Hidari, the left half of Kamen Rider Double. After he left a Sokichi Narumi from another world appeared through a dimensional wall and spoke to Shotaro. * A KamenRide: Skull (this one has a white background) card is also one of the eight cards used by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Skull. Given the fact that all of Diend's summoned Riders are the antagonist Riders, so it is safe to assume that this one is the imitation version. . Final Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|Final KamenRide: Skull See Also *Kamen Rider Skull